L4W:PC:Leonard Doherty (Velmont)
Summary Fluff Background Leonard was the son of a farmer who wasn't fit for the hard life of the farm, so his father sent him to learn under his uncle tutelage. His uncle was a rich merchant, owning a few ship. When he died, he split his fortune between his son and Leonard. The four boys each inherit a ship to allow themselves to make a fortune on their own. During five years, Leonard was trading along a trade route between Daunton and Kythira the Living Isle. During all those years, Leonard spent half his time on the ship, where he had plenty of time to entertain the people who paid to travel on his ship. In return, he learned himself the archery skills of the elves, the magic of the eladrins and many more skills of the travelers and adventurers that travelled on his ship. Lately, during one of his trip, his ship had been attacked. The pirates took all the cargo, capture the crew, sunk the ship and threw Leonard overboard. Only luck allowed him to find lands and return to Daunton, but now he has lost his ship, he hope to find back the money needed to buy a new one by adventuring. Appearance and personality Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 157 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Physical Description: This picture was taken from [http://www.flickr.com/photos/el_osito/3322079454/ here]. All right are reserved to that artist. Region Daunton [Occupation - Merchant] Hooks Find enough gold to buy a new ship and hire a new crew Take revenge on the pirates who sunk his ship. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Resist: none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/race.aspx?id=7 Human] Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat’s prerequisites. Bonus Skill: You gain training in one additional skill from your class skills list. Human Defense Bonuses: You gain a +1 racial bonus to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will. Bonus At-Will Power: You know one extra 1st level at-will attack power from your class. Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=104 Bard] +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training Bardic Virtue Majestic Word Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility Song of Rest Words of Friendship Feats [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=159 Ritual Caster] [Bonus Bard] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=2562 Bard of All Trade] [Bonus Human] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=1339 White Lotus Enervation] [1st level] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=1152 Prescient Fortification] [2nd level] Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Powers Powers Known Bard At-Will [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=2846 Jinx Shot] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=2365 Misdirected Mark] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=11108 Staggering Note] Encounter [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=2339 Majestic Word] [Class Feature] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=2887 Words of Friendship] [Class Feature] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=2946 Prophesied Strike] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=5683 Rhyme of the Blood-Seeking Blade] Daily [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=2970 Arrow of Warning] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=3116 Canon of Avoidance] Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Whistling Songbow Longbow +1 Dwarven Chainmail +1 Brooch of Shielding +1 Longsword Ritual Book Adevnturer's Kit '''Gold''': 0 gp, 0 sp, 0 cp Wishlist Anything useful. Here some idea: '''Weapon:''' Shrieking Songbow Whistling Songbow '''Armor:''' Imposter Armor Dwarven Armor Skald's Armor Piecemeal Armor '''Neck:''' Sustaining Cloak '''Arms:''' '''Feet:''' '''Hand:''' '''Head:''' '''Waist:''' '''Wondrous:''' '''Tatoo:''' '''Boon:''' Tracking Retired at lvl 6 Treasure A Chef's Request [http://www.enworld.org/showpost.php?p=5740956&postcount=1128 3497gp] XP Start at 2250 XP (retired [[PC:Calisto_(Velmont)|Calisto]] A Chef's Request [http://www.enworld.org/showpost.php?p=5740956&postcount=1128 5257 XP] Changes Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approved! Approval 2 Mini-Stats